Teeny Tiny Lies
by KlaineHugs
Summary: The Dalton Boys have watched Kurt and Blaine stare at each other longingly for long enough. They've formulated a plan, but it'll involve just a teeny, tiny little white lie.


"Kuuuuurt!" Kurt glanced up from the notebook he was doodling in to see Wes and David skipping down the hallway. He groaned internally, it was never a good sign to see those two chipper. He quickly shut his notebook at they approached.

"Yes, Wesley?" Kurt asked flatly.

"Whatcha drawing?" Wes asked, wiggling his eyebrows and snatching the book from Kurt's hands.

"Nothing- WESLEY!" Kurt exclaimed, reaching out to grab the notebook from him. Sadly, it was too late, and the book was already out of his grasp. Wes was already flipping to the first page, and his eyes grew wide as they locked on to what was drawn there. David was looking on from behind him with a smile wide.

"Kurt likes Bl-" Kurt quickly jumped off from the couch at impressive speed and practically jumped on top of Wes, covering his mouth with his hand before he could finish his sentence. With his free hand, he grabbed David's wrist and managed to drag the two boys into the nearest empty classroom.

When he finally got them inside, he released David's wrist and cautiously let his hand fall from where it was covering Wes's mouth.

"Um, would you care to explain why you just kidnapped us?" Wes said, laughing as he wiped his mouth off with his hand. He wiped the remnants of the invisible germs on his blazer.

"Not a word about this to ANYONE, especially not to Blaine," Kurt said, crossing his arms across his chest. "The last thing I need is for him to find out."

"No promises, buddy," David replied nudging Wes's the shoulder and glancing at him knowingly. "Operation GKT?"

"No no no," Kurt protested glaring at the two boys with a hint of panic. "No schemes or operations. Let's not forget about that night."

Wes and David looked at each other in panic then back at Kurt. "You have no proof."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, digging for his phone in the pocket of his messenger bag and turned it on. After a moment of scrolling though his phone, Kurt faced the screen towards the still anxious boys. Horror flashed across their faces and they both took deep, clear swallows.

"Fine."

"Good," Kurt said, satisfied with his accomplishment as he got up to leave the room. As soon as he was out of sight, Wes and David turned to each other. After a moment of debating the consequences, they smiled wickedly.

"Operation GKT is a go."

The next morning, Blaine was sitting in the cafeteria, still not quite awake. He had stayed up fairly late last night to finish a humanities paper that he had neglected to do over the weekend. Kurt had been out with Mercedes and Rachel all of yesterday afternoon and he hadn't seen him since he left for Lima. He assumed that Kurt must have snuck back in after curfew, sometime after Blaine had fallen asleep. With Kurt on his mind, he lazily pulled out his phone and began to compose a text.

"Blaineeeeeeee!"

Blaine flinched at the loud voice, turning just in time to see Jeff approaching him and sitting down at the table next to him.

"Hey," Blaine replied, rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn. "What's up?"

"Kurt told us to tell you that he wants you to meet him in your dorm room. He says it's urgent," Jeff said, taking a grape from Blaine's plate and popping it in his mouth.

That certainly got Blaine's attention. "Is he okay?"

"He just told me to tell you that he needs to see you as soon as possible."

Blaine stood up, abandoning his breakfast and quickly began to rush to the dorm hallways. "Thanks Jeff!" he called over his shoulder before exiting the cafe. Blaine quickly made his way down the hallways, the loud thud of his footsteps echoing through the quiet halls. When he turned the corner to their dorm, Kurt was coming down the hallway, quickly approaching from the opposite direction. When their eyes fell on each other, a look of confusion fell across both boy's faces.

"Is everything okay? Jeff told me to meet you here," Blaine said as he reached Kurt in front of their dorm room. A wave of confusion was was hovering over his mind.

Now it was Kurt's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Nick told me that you wanted me to meet you here and that it was urgent."

"Yeah, about that..."

Both boys turned to see Wes and David standing in the doorway. "We might have told a tiny little lie to get you both here." Before Kurt or Blaine could respond, Wes cut them off.

"Look you two have got to be the most clueless guys on the face of the earth. You have literally got to be blind to not see that Kurt is madly in love with you, Blaine."

Kurt's face went a deep red. "Wes!" Kurt squeaked, ducking his head and covering his face.

"And Kurt, just so you know, you're as blind as him if you don't see the way he looks at you.

Before Blaine could respond, he and Kurt were pushed into the dorm room, and the door was shut behind them with a slam. Kurt heard a click and his eyes grew wide as he tried the doorknob with no luck.

"OPEN THE DOOR WES!" Kurt yelled, banging oh the door.

"WE'RE NOT LETTING YOU OUT UNTIL YOU FIGURE EVERYTHING OUT!" David yelled through the door. Kurt sighed, trying the doorknob one last time before leaning his forehead against the door.

"Well. That just happened," Blaine said quietly from behind him. Kurt stayed silent, not answering him. He just closing his eyes as the embarrassment was still flooded his face. He covered his eyes with his hands.

After a moment of silence, there was a faint shuffling behind Kurt, and then he felt Blaine's hands on his shoulders. Blaine turned Kurt around slowly, his heart aching at the way he was acting.

"Kurt, will you please look at me?"

Kurt waited a moment before slowly removing his hands from his face to look at him. He had tears streaming down his face, and his eyes were already red.

"I t-tried to keep it a s-secret from y-you," he said, stumbling over his words and ducking his face again. "Because I-I k-know that you don't f-feel the s-same."

Blaine didn't say a word as he lifted his hands up to cup Kurt's face. He leaned toward Kurt's face slowly, softly kissing away a falling tear. He pulled away to look at Kurt's reaction, staring into his eyes before slowly leaning back in to plant a kiss on his lips. The kiss was short and sweet, only lasting for a moment or two before Blaine pulled away.

Kurt stood there, frozen as complete shock rushed through his body, and suddenly he felt like he couldn't move or physically do anything. Blaine kept his gaze locked on Kurt, his eyes soft and full of hope. A moment had passed and Kurt still wasn't moving a muscle. Blaine's expression changed, his eyes were filling with regret and sadness.

"I'm so sorry, I- I..." Blaine tried to move away from Kurt to give him some space but Kurt's body finally decided to react, and his hand shot out to grab Blaine's wrist to pull him back. Blaine's eyes grew wide at the sudden reaction, and before either one of them could process anything, they were kissing again, Kurt finally relaxing and kissing him back. Just as quickly as it came, the moment passed and Kurt pulled away with a smile on his face.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure I sent the right message," Blaine said with a small laugh, his eyes filled with sappy happiness. He intertwined his fingers with the hand that was holding his wrist.

Kurt frowned playfully, putting on his best thinking face and pretended to ponder for a second.

"I don't think the message was clear enough. Want to try again?"

Before Kurt could lean back in, they heard a click and the dorm room door swung open to reveal a clearly satisfied Wes and David, who turned to give each other a deadly high five. "You're welcome."

Kurt frowned at the two boys and shook his finger. "Tsk, tsk, you asked for it boys." Kurt reached for his phone once again and Blaine saw Wes and David turn to look at each other in horror before bolting down the hallway. When Kurt heard the footsteps fade to nothing, he put away his phone and started laughing to himself. Blaine cocked an eyebrow, shooting him a confused glance.

"What was that all about?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, nothing."


End file.
